After the Party
by Harratus
Summary: Tommy and Oliver have a conversation after Oliver's welcome back party that leads to more.


After the party, I was worried that Tommy was catching on to my secret identity, so I lay in my bed thinking about the turns my life had taken. From me being presumed dead back to being a famous billionaire, everything in my life was changing so fast. Seeing Tommy again rekindled the feelings I had for him, feelings I had tried to quell by sleeping with Sarah. Obviously, given the current state of affairs that plan backfired completely, but after reliving my last moments on the ship, I couldn't help but think that my dad knew my darkest secret the entire time.

"That is not going to finish well, for either of them or for you."

He couldn't have known about my feelings for Tommy. Could he?

I got out of bed, still shirtless and only wearing my boxer-briefs because I literally stripped off my formal attire to sleep. I paced around my room some more, taking note of the beating my body had taken on the island. Surprisingly, despite the roughness of my encounter with Adam Hunt's crew, I had nothing to show but a large bruise on my shoulder, which I suppose was better than an actual injury.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my bedroom door. "One moment please!" I called out as I struggled to put a pair of pants on. I couldn't find a belt in a timely manner, so I settled for a loose pair of jeans that hung loose on my hips.

I answered the door and was surprised to see Tommy there, still wearing his shirt and vest. "Hey, I came over to see how you were holding. I'm sorry about the party. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm just having trouble adjusting." I suppose that was true enough, so I motioned for a hug. Tommy looked at my bare chest, probably taking inventory of my scars. "Sorry," I mumbled, "I'll put a shirt on."

Stuttering slightly, Tommy recovered. "No, no, it's okay. I mean-"

I chuckled. "It's okay. Like you said, I haven't gotten laid in 1,839 days. Care to have the honors?" Tommy blushed and chewed his lip nervously. The adrenaline from the fight had finally ebbed, leaving me with the dull, throbbing, desire that haunted me when I was in Tommy's presence.

"But what about Laurel?"

"She didn't mean anything. Still doesn't. All I've ever wanted was you." I began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"In that case..." Tommy let the words trail off as he closed the door and stepped into my room.

He still looked slightly nervous as he appraised my body, but I hoped that my salacious gaze would communicate my intentions and fix that. Not wanting to wait for him to take the lead, I pulled him in for a slow, deep, and passionate kiss. After I wrapped my arms around his waist, I could feel the tension slowly easing from his body as he began kissing me back.

A few minutes of tasting Tommy's spearmint breath later and I was undoing the buttons on his black vest and dress shirt. Both of these I discarded as whispered "Want to take this to my bed?" into his ear.

He nodded, not quite as eagerly as I had hoped which is understandable given the novelty of the situation we found ourselves in, so I guided him onto my bed, undoing all the work the maid put into it this morning. I felt his hardness grinding against mine as I wrestled playfully beneath me. I undid the chrome buckle of his belt, tossed his black leather belt onto the floor and slid his slacks down his legs, exposing a hard cock barely held in place by his designer boxers.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. Have you?"

"Let's just say I learned more than Russian on that island." I nibbled his nipple playfully, successfully eliciting a gasp in response.

I slowly shifted my attention downward, teasing him through the thin fabric and lavishing every twitch I was rewarded with. I gently pulled the fabric away, revealing the prize I was looking for. I licked the head briefly before taking his entire member in. I gagged a little as I felt the intrusion in my throat, but I set my body's instincts aside so I could work his entire length. I punctuated the sensuous rhythm of my tongue with bursts of motion, slowly but surely working Tommy into a frenzy.

"Oh my god I'm so close," he blurted out between moans. Thank god the Queen mansion was so big; even though my childhood friend was louder than I expected, I knew my nighttime activities weren't going wake anybody.

I stopped what I was doing to bring my mouth back up to his. We made out for a bit as I grind my denim clad hips against his. A few minutes later and I had him cumming on both of us as a powerful orgasm racked his body.

With some of his cum still on my bare chest, I rolled on my side to lie next him and played with the smeared and drying fluid on his chest, making sure to smack my lips loudly as I licked it off my fingertips.

"What did you think?" I asked him as I gazed into his brown eyes.

"It was good," he began, "and I had wanted this for so long."

"Me too."

He nodded as he pecked my check with a kiss, momentarily rubbing his stubble against mine, a feeling which I found most exhilirating. "After we thought you died I thought I missed my chance to be with you."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, you were dating Laurel and I honestly couldn't tell if you were interested or not."

I thought about what he said. "When I found myself island, after grieving my father's death, I thought I missed my chance to be with you too. I really like you."

"I like you too," Tommy said with a genuine smile. "But too bad your pants never came off."

"Oh, there's plenty of time." I said playfully. I wrapped my free arm around him, relishing the warmth of his body as we drifted to sleep.


End file.
